picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Donaldville
thumb|200px|Carte situant Donaldville. Général thumb|left|Le centre de Donaldville vu par [[Carl Barks dans l'histoire Le sablier magique]] Donaldville est une ville fictive où vivent la plupart des personnages ayant un rapport avec l'univers des canards. Elle est le plus souvent représentée comme une ville occidentale de taille moyenne, et dont la population est comprise entre 250 000 et 500 000 habitants. Certaines histoires de Barks, toutefois, ont présenté Donaldville comme une importante métropole et un centre de grandes avancées technologiques. Certaines bandes dessinées italiennes plus récentes comme Powerduck présentent un Donaldville bien plus étendu. Dans cette incarnation, la ville est dotée de grands parcs, de gratte-ciels immenses, d'un imposant hôpital, d'un stade de football , le tout construit sur deux rives de ce qui semble être un bras de mer. Histoire fictive Fondation Une plaque de cuivre retrouvée dans une souche près du coffre de Picsou prouve que le marin britannique Francis Drake fut le premier à découvrir les rivages du futur Calisota, au nord de la Califonie. Il baptisa ces terres Nova Albion en hommage à sa reine – Albion étant un des noms de l'Angleterre. C'était en 1579. Le 17 juin de cette année-là, il bâtit un fort en bois sur une colline et le nomma « Fort Drake ». Le marin y cacha la bibliothèque perdue d'Alexandrie, qu'il avait volé à un galion espagnol. Il laissa le fort aux bons soins de son second, Francis McPicsou et confia à Fenton Penworthy la tâche de compiler les connaissances de la bibliothèque en un seul volume. Un prototype de Donaldville D'après un historien de Zoieville, le professeur Ludwig von Drake et un ancien journal intime retrouvé par Daisy Duck, il y aurait eu une première fondation de Donaldville avant l'arrivée de Cornélius Écoutum. Selon leurs dires, Donaldville aurait été fondée par un certain Dago McPicsou, immigrant écossais, aux alentours de 1750. Pourtant, à cette époque, le futur Donaldville était toujours appelé Fort Drake, et appartenait aux Anglais. De plus, quand Cornélius Écoutum arriva en 1818, il ne trouva pas trace d'habitat hormis le fort. On en est dès lors réduits à supposer que Dago McPicsou a bel et bien tenté de fonder une « proto-Donaldville », mais qu'il a été chassé par les Anglais avant même de poyvoir réellement développer sa ville.Cette histoire étonnante est racontée dans Paperino e i cugini di Ocopoli (« Donald et les cousins de Zoiveille''), histoire de Claudia Salvatori et Guido Scalade encore inédite en français et qui raconte la fondation de Zoieville. Passation de propriété Le Fort Drake resta une propriété britannique jusqu'en 1818, date où il fut attaqué par les troupes espagnoles. D'après Cornélius Écoutum, Fort Drake constituait la seule enclave à l'ouest de la Louisiane (acheté par les États-Unis à la France) que l'Espagne ne possédait pas encore. Lorsque le roi George d'Angleterre donna l'ordre de renoncer à l'avant-poste, le capitaine, pressé de fuir, offrit le fort à un marcheur américain qui se trouvait là : Cornélius Écoutum. Celui-ci parvint à mettre en fuite les troupes espagnoles en faisant cuire des épis de maïs qui se transformèrent en popcorn. N'ayant jamais vu une chose pareille, les Espagnols prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Cet événement a été célébré par la coûteuse construction d'une statue monumentale de Cornélius brandissant des épis de maïs. Ce jour-là, Cornélius Écoutum planta la plaque en métal de Drake sur un arbre en guise de commémoration. Il décida alors de rebaptiser son fort : Fort Donaldville. Trente ans plus tard, le Calisota fut cédé aux USA et devint donc un état fédéral. Apparition de la modernité Pendant le XIX , des familles de pionniers s'installent dans ce far west. Les descendants de Cornélius Écoutum possédaient la majorité des terres. Parmi eux figurait Elvire, connue par la suite sous le nom de Grand-mère Donald. Néanmoins, dans un besoin d'argent pour rentrer chez lui, le frère de celle-ci, Jules Ecoutum, vendit à un mineur du Klondike la colline de Killmule sur laquelle se trouvaient les ruines du fort. Ce mineur s'y installa une fois fortune faite : il se nommait Balthazar Picsou. Suite à son arrivée catastrophique en automobile – jusque-là jamais vue à Donaldville, la colline Killmule fut rebaptisée Killmotor. Picsou y construit son gigantesque coffre en 1902 (d'après La Jeunesse de Picsou de Don Rosa ; dans les années 1950 d'après Barks). Sous l'impulsion de l'entrepreneur, Donaldville connut un rapide essor économique au début du XX . Mais, à son retour en 1930, Picsou était devenu le canard le plus riche du monde et décida de vivre en parfait misanthrope, loin de sa famille et des Donaldvillois. Il décréta même la fermeture de toutes ses entreprises. C'est après Noël 1947 que Donaldville connut un second essor, durable cette fois, lorsque Balthazar Picsou décida de reprendre du service après une fructueuse rencontre avec son neveu Donald et ses petits-neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou. La ville pu alors renaître et le développement économique qu'elle avait connu avant 1930 reprit. Cependant, cet essor n'a apparemment pas profité aux habitants de Pauvreville, la quartier-bidonville (voir ''Noël à Pauvreville''). Localisation Localisation pour Carl Barks thumb|Première apparition de Donaldville sur le panneau en haut à droite.Pour Barks (qui par ailleurs est le créateur de cette ville fictive - en effet on voit la première apparition du nom de Donaldville dans la dernière case de la BD'' Sur le fil'', parue en 1944), Donaldville se situerait aux États-Unis, dans l'état fictif du Calisota, entre la Californie et l'Oregon, sur l'Océan pacifique. Pour être précis, Barks place la ville entre Monterey et Los Angeles. Localisation pour Don Rosa Au début il situait Donaldville en Californie, un peu au nord de San Fransisco. Mais plus tard il utilisa lui aussi l'état du Calisota pour coller avec l'univers de Barks et situer Donaldville au même endroit que lui. La ville Géographie Si l'on fait une synthèse de plusieurs auteurs en prenant évidement Barks, Rosa, Scarpa entre autre, on arrive à une description géographique assez précise de Donaldville : - La ville se situe sur l'Océan pacifique. Au sud coule le fleuve Tulebeug (qui prend sa source dans les Rocheuses). Au sud on trouve la Forêt noire et à l'est de la ville la montagne de la Dent du Diable. Donaldville est également bordé par une petite baie au nord dans laquelle il est souvent fait mention d'un immense pont. Tourisme La principale attraction touristique de la ville est sans aucun doute la statue géante de Cornélius Écoutum, fondateur de la ville. On peut également considérer comme lieu touristique la colline Killmotor, où trône le coffre de Picsou et où avant était dressé le Fort Donaldville (depuis reconstitué par les Castors Juniors). Évènements et célébrations L'anniversaire de la fondation de Donaldville est fêtée tous les ans, de différentes façons selon les auteurs. La plupart du temps, Cornélius Écoutum est au milieu de la scène. Dans l'histoire Parlons dinde (Talking Turkey en VO) de Vicar, on apprend que cette célébration se clotûre par le concours du meilleur cri de dindon, le but étant d'attirer le plus de dindons possible en glougloutant. Symboles associés à la ville thumb|160px|left|Drapeau de Donaldville Dans Le trésor de Marco Polo (Uncle Scrooge and the Treasure of Marco Polo), Balthazar Picsou tente de rejoindre l'ambassade donaldvilloise à l'étranger pour se protéger de la guerre civile qui fait rage dans la ville où il vient d'atterrir. On découvre, sur la façade de cette ambassade, un drapeau orné des armoiries de Donaldville. En termes d'héraldique, ce drapeau peut être défini comme suit : « de sinople à la canette d'argent » (c'est-à-dire vert et orné d'un canard blanc de profil). Principaux habitants de Donaldville * Balthazar Picsou * Donald Duck * Riri, Fifi, Loulou Duck * Daisy Duck * Gontran Bonheur * Géo Trouvetou * Les Rapetou Plan détaillé thumb|145px|Plan composite de Donaldville dessiné par des fans. Étant donné la diversité des auteurs qui ont travaillé sur l'univers de Donald Duck, il existe plusieurs cartes de Donaldville, qui ne se recoupent pas toujours très bien. La carte de McIntyre, par exemple, donne à la ville la forme de la tête de Donald (béret inclus). C'est l'une des cartes plus originales et des plus inhabituelles ; en effet, la plupart des cartes dessinées respectent globalement la forme de la côte et l'estuaire tels que Barks les présentait. Les auteurs italiens représentent régulièrement une ville plus conforme à des standards latins, présentant globalement peu de ressemblances avec une grande ville américaine. Il s'agir bien sûr de transformations d'ordre culturel, destinée à adapter l'univers des canards aux lecteurs italiens. Cependant, des fans ont pu établir une carte probable et très complète de Donaldville en se basant sur les références de Barks et Rosa. N'ayant rien d'officiel, la valeur de cette carte doit être toutefois être relativisée. En coulisses Aux sources de l'histoire Les éléments permettant de connaître l'histoire de Donaldville sont dispersés dans les bandes dessinées de Carl Barks, et reprises régulièrement par Don Rosa. Voir notamment : La Jeunesse de Picsou et Sa Majesté Picsou Ier. Une ville du milieu du XX siècle D'après le dessinateur Don Rosa, toutes les aventures de Picsou créées par Barks ont lieu entre 1947 et la mort du personnage qu'il imagine en 1967 (année de la retraite de Barks). Donaldville a donc souvent l'apparence chez ces auteurs d'une ville des années 1950 et 1960. D'autres dessinateurs ont suivi cet esprit, d'autres ont également modernisé la ville pour la mettre au goût des décennies suivantes. Catégorie:Villes du Calisota Catégorie:Lieu créé par Carl Barks